A Different Target, eh Naraku?
by Molly-chan
Summary: Naraku is now after Inuyasha and Kagome's tense and struggling relationship, knowing their weaknesses. Using this information, can he change the hearts of the two and make them repeat history? Now Completed, please read and review.
1. Going Through the Well

This is weird, I'm ready to write a fanfic about Inuyasha, yet I'm listening to Kenshin music. SWITCH TIME! Okies, hopefully this will be in character, 'cause I just finished uh..'studying' Inuyasha.. Heeee.. Okies, enjoy! Any words you don't know that I use, please just ask on my reviews, I shall email you back within a few hours. 'Kay, read!

            Inside of the warm living room of Kagome's house, the girl laid. She was sprawled out on a small cushion. Her cat Bouya planted safely on her lap. As the clock in the corner ticked away, her eyes slid shut.. She'd been so tired.. It felt so good to close her eyes for once..

            No sooner had she closed her eyes than she heard a loud, very, very annoying 'KAAAAGGOOMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!' ringing through her brain. She automatically knew who it was; Inuyasha had come back from the well to get her, for the third time this week. She secretiyl giggled, wondering what random illness her grandpa would make up for her this week. 

            Once the half-demon had stepped into her living room, Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes.. and blinked. She had memorized his look, everything about him, from almost every angle.. but, he looked different.

            '.. You sick?'

           Inuyasha blinked, coughing. He then managed a nasty glare at Kagome, shifting his weight and placing his hands on his hips. 

            'No, I just need you to help me with a little problem is the old hag's town.'

            'You shouldn't call Kaede-sama an old hag. She's pretty nice to you, most of the time'

            'Feh, just like you're NICE to me most of the time, ka-go-me?'

            Inuyasha smirked at the look on her face. She hated it when he quoted her from when they'd first met and the poor dog demon had mistaken her for his beloved Kikyou. But, still, he sensed something about her, even now, that was.. so.. comforting. However, it was totally different from Kikyou. Inuyasha shrugged, and began dragging Kagome by her arm out the door.

            'Inuyasha! What in the hell are you doing?'

            'Bringing you back so you can help me. What d'd you think I was doing, wench.'

            '..Moouu.. At least let me get my bag!'

            'Nope. No time. C'mon. Miroku and Sango are waiting. Pretty sure Shippo is there, too'

            There was NO mistaken that Shippo was there was the loud shriek came from his mouth. A bounding leap to Kagome and the two were reunited- Like they were every other day.

            'KAAAGGOOMMEEEEEEEEE!!'

            'Shippo-chaaaan!'

            ' .. Do you guys ALWAYS have to say that?'

            'Awww.. I'm sorry Inuyasha.. Shall I call you Inu-chaaaan?'

            Kagome winked, and yanked on his ear, laughing. Inuyasha blushed crimson and smacked her hand away. Shippo just hid from Inuyasa in Kagome's arms, and then all five of them looked at eachother.. 

            '..So.. Why did Inuyasha come get me? I was in the middle of sleeping.'

            'You're always sleeping when I come and get you.'       

            'No wonder I've had to buy so many new alarm clocks. Hmph. You're fault.'

            'I told you that was an accident! It went off, and I hid it so I wouldn't wake you..!'

            'Uh huh, but you had plenty of fun waking me today, nee?'

            .. Inuyasha made a small 'Feh' sound and kicked the floor, crossing his arms.

            Sango butt in, an angry look on her face.

            'Would you two stop it?! This is a serious matter, and I've already had to deal with the perverted monk over here..'                  

            Miroku suddenly sneezed, and looked at Sango sourly. Sango smirked at him, and turned back to the argueing couple. Shippo still nestled inbetween Kagome's arms.

            Kagome finally screamed 'OSUWARI!' and Inuyasha dove face first into the ground due to his cursed necklace.. He muttered some words that shouldn't be repeated and then got up, looking at Kagome and Sango.

            'Right. Now, Kagome-chan, it seems Naraku has set another trap.. Only.. Now it involved you and Inuyasha a lot more than it did. He must've noticed you two flirting, and.. well, now I hope that flirting was false because he's probably going to test your hearts- BOTH of you, Inuyasha'

            Kagome face-faulted. Flirting?! With that lazy dog?! She sighed, thinking she did sort of like him. Inuyasha just looked at Sango like she was totally out of her mind, and let her continue.

            'Since Inuyasha chose Kagome to be with in his vision, Naraku will probably be targetting you. With that information- We now have to head to the north to find another Shikon shard.. Just a rumor, but it shouldn't be a big deal. Just thought I'd warn you two, incase.. something.. happens.'

            Sango shrugged. She tried not to show that she cared about the mismatched group- But she did. She honestly did, and that's why everyone was shocked when she'd spit out such a carefully worded phrase as such. Inuyasha nodded, actually taking her words seriously, as did the very red-faced Kagome.

            'Well then.. Is Kagome-chan okay with being away from.. um.. 'Toekeeyo' for about a week? We need to gather this shard.'

            Kagome nodded once more, forgetting all about her REAL life.. She needed to work out the problem she'd caused in this time, before she worried about her own. She just hoped nothing terrible would happen in her time BECAUSE of something in this. Which it had a few times, but she guessed they were fairly lucky.

            The group had soon took off.. Inuyasha let Kagome ride on his back, and equipped her with a bow and a pack of arrows. Miroku, Shippo and Sango followed on Kirara, keeping up just barely with Inuyasha's demon pace. 

            Kagome held on tighter than normal.. Naraku was plotting against them? What did he have against them? She shook her head; She didn't love Inuyasha, and he didn't love her, that's all there was to it.. Or was she mistaken perhaps? Little did she know Inuyasha was thinking almost exactly the same things, with a few more defining words inbetween due to his temper.

            Inuyasha finally stopped when the sun began to set. Near a lake, he let Kagome off of his back, and stood normally as he waited a moment for Sango and the rest to appear behind them. .. It was taking longer than normal.. Hm. Inuyasha shrugged, walking to Kagome who'd sat on a large hunched tree branch.

            '.. So.'

            '.. I'm trying to figure out why Naraku is after US. Shush for a minute and let me think, will you?'           

            Inuyasha was a bit taken aback. He'd only say 'So' to strike up possible conversation. Sometimes her temper was shorter than his! 

            The sky continued to darker, but Kirara never showed up with the others on her back.. Kagome looked worriedly to Inuyasha as the dark forest turned as black as Kagome's hair…

* This is NOOOOT finished. This could be one of my huge 8 chapter things.. So many ideas.. Must write!! Hehe, anyways, this is what I'm doing instead of my comic this week, so it SHOULD be creative. Anyways, please review. I truly get more encouraged to write when I get reviews at least saying 'Nice work.' If that's all you have time for. Thanks so much, everyone for reason this. Now, go watch more Inuyasha! Oh yes, and this is suppose to be set like.. After the Kikyou kiss episode.. And RIGHT after Inuyasha takes Kagome's alarm clock, of course. Probably around episode 38 I believe. ^^ Thanks again *


	2. Seshoumaru's Target, also?

Okay, I need to go do homework later on, so I'll hafta write during the day. This probably won't be as good as my usual stuff, but oh well. Maybe it'll be better than the last chapter 'cause I DID write it at five in the morning. Hehe, email any questions to flowergirl3108@aol.com thanks!*

Chapter two:

            Inuyasha glanced around, instinctively grabbing Kagome's hand as he wandered through the forest. Kirara had never arrived with the others and it'd been hours. Way too long, and the two waiting were now seriously worried. 

            Kagome still wore the bow and arrows on her back, and she held tightly to Inuyasha's warm but fierce hand. He jerked her around through the woods, but only because he was making sure he didn't lose her. He couldn't now, because he knew Naraku was after her. And him too, for that matter.

            A suddenly blinding light flashed around them, but only for a moment, and Inuyasha felt Kagome's grip slip.. Even though she was still holding on. The light simmered down, and eventually both could see again.. The hanyou looked back to his current hand-attachment, and took a double take.. He was holding onto a branch?!

            He let go, and quickly placed his hand on the hilt of his father's –and now his- sword, spinning around. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air.. He couldn't smell her scent anywhere..

            'Kagome?!! KAGOMEE!?'

            A very low chuckle was heard from the shadows behind Inuyasha, and he spun quickly to meet the gaze of his brother, Seshoumaru.. His glare became more vivid, and his eyes burned with incredible hatred.  

            'Where is Kagome..'     

            'Oh, I don't know.. I guess its alright as long as she's not with a hanyou like you, eh?'

            '.. Seshoumaru.. if you hurt her.. I WILL kill you.. I swear it..'

            The older of the two simply laughed, petting the large boa of his tail. A moment later all that remained was the faint smell of Kagome's beautiful hair.. Inuyasha felt his feelings rage, and let out a loud frustrated scream..

            'Not Seshoumaru too.. Why does she always have to be involved..?!'

            He heaved a sigh, and then began walking, but soon heard the familiar sound of Kirara's feet pounding on the ground. He looked up sharply, and saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hunched over on the somewhat cure animals back. Each of their eyes were closed, and Sango had a red liquid leaking from her stomach.. It was blood. Inuyasha ran to them, sliding each of his friends off of Kirara.

            The animal turned into its miniture size, and nuzzled Sango's perfectly still form. Miroku was the first to awake. He groaned, rubbing his head, staff in hand, and then realized where they were.

            'Inuyasha! What happened?! Where's Kagome-sama?!'

            ' I don't know..'   

            'You LOST Kagome-sama, Inuyasha?! My God, Sango! I'll treat her wounds.. YOU tell me what happened.'       

            Inuyasha sighed, looking at his hand, and clenched it as Miroku began ripping Sango's clothing so he could wrap the deep wound in her stomach. 

            'I was holding onto Kagome's hand, because we were waiting for you guys to show up, and it'd gotten really dark, and then a big flash went, and a branch was where he hand was. Then Seshoumaru was behind me, and he didn't say where he took Kagome. I don't even know where he lives.'   

            Miroku looked shocked as he finished wrapping Sango's wound, and then nodded slowly.

            'I think I know where he is.'

            Inuyasha lept at the smaller monk.

            'You knew, and we haven't left yet?!!'

            'Inuyasha! Think of Sango! We can't just leave her here, and she can't travel in this condition. Not to mention Shippo is still out cold.'

            'Feh, fine. Just tell me where to go. I'll bring her back myself!'

            'Right. There's a castle to the east, it's been abandoned, but it had a strange sense about its suroundings.. I'm almost positive I could sense Seshoumaru's presence there. Hurry. It didn't look like a place Kagome would like'       

            Inuyasha smirked, and then began flying off. He ran faster than he'd ever done before, now free of Kagome's weight. However now he had a new weight.. He was so worried about her. His heart clenched as he thought of what Seshoumaru might do to her. He ran faster, heading towards where Miroku had told him.

            Meanwhile, at the abandoned castle Miroku had spoke of, Kagome was tied to a wall, her clothing partially torn from the rough journey she'd been through. When she'd suddenly felt the strongness of Inuyasha's hand leave her, she was flung into the sky, then back down by the trees.. The branches had scraped at her lovely skin, breaking it, and now various places were cut. One long thing cut on her cheek had bled down her neck, and she now stood, half hanging by the chains conneecting her to the wall. A tear rolled down her cheek, mixing with the red, red blood as she thought of what was going to happen. She wanted Inuyasha to come save her.. but how?

            A loud click was heard as the lock to the room she was in sounded. The door swung open, and light flooded into the dark, dusty room. There was a bench under Kagome, on which she was standing. Her arms were chained above her head, then one chain held her stomach and her ankles were chained as well. She looked up, sniffling and holding back more tears. Squinting in the brightness, she could see that it was Seshoumaru, his usual unemotional stance and facial expression could be seen as well. He stiffled a yawn, looking at her boredly.

            'So, will my brother come to save you, yet again? Amazing what he'll do for such a weak human. He must really love you.. Such an amazing feeling it is to rip someone's heart, don't you think?'

            Kagome just whimpered, watching such a heartless creature.. She couldn't bear it, and knew he was enjoying all of these awful emotions.. Her heart clenched and her mind screamed for Inuyasha, who ran faster upon almost hearing her. 

            'Kagome.. I'm coming..'

  



	3. Fight with Seshoumaru, as long as Kagome...

*Wheee.. Sorry about not posting in so long. I just got this really bad sore throat, and I haven't felt like doing ANYTHING. Well, this chapter will most likely be short. Email any questions or comments to flowergirl3108@aol.com or just comment. Thanks so much for reading, and enjoy! Oh yeah, and Inuyasha + Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I think that's her name….. *

            Seshoumaru exaimined his newly aquired prize. Maybe he'd kill her himself.. She looked so beautiful, and death surely would make that pale skin even paler. He smirked at the realization of his own evil thoughts, and merely looked at Kagome.

            'Hm.. He comes.'

            The tall demon's voice was harsh sounding, and a glare now shimmered in his eyes. He licked his lips once, and then exited Kagome's "chamber". He left the door open, and wandered into the courtyard of the castle; Waiting for Inuyasha, he yawned.

            As Seshoumaru had predicted, Inuyasha was feet away from the castle. He took a leap and landed in the courtyard, now facing his enemy brother. His eyes were narrow, and fiercer as he thought of Kagome being in a place like this.. tied or chained up.. Or possibly.. No, she couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible.

            Kagome suddenly jerked her head upwards when she heard Inuyasha's strong determined voice.

            'Give Kagome back to me, right now..'

            'Afraid I can't do that, little brother. She is my ticket to taking that lovely sword of.. yours..'

            'It won't work. She won't do anything for you!'

            'Hmm.. Shall we have a fight, now?'

            Seshoumaru snapped, and Kagome was suddenly floating in the courtyard, inbetween the two, with a light blue aura surounding her. She winced in pain, and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha.

            His eyes became softer, and almost sad as he glanced at her.. Why did she have to mean so damn much to him?

            Seshoumaru smirked, and charge at Inuyasha, just to the left of Kagome.

            She shrieked and cringed as she watched Seshoumaru hold his sword against Inuyasha's tetsaiga. ( Forgot how to spell it ) 

            Inuyasha practically roared as he jerked the fight between him and his brother away from Kagome; He couldn't let her be killed.

            Kagome watched, her brows furowed. Inuyasha took one hit after another from Seshoumaru's sword.. Defending and actually fighting back a little too. He made a big charge, and shot his sword at Seshoumaru the moment he saw the 'wound of the wind'. Seshoumaru's eyes narrowed more, and he jumped to the side, pushing Kagome in the way. All Inuyasha heard was a loud screach as he jumped forwards to save her. He felt his own attack tear at his skin, and reached out to grab Kagome. He felt her limp arm and pulled her towards him, jumping out of the attack as it slowed down and all that remained was a few stones from the castle wall at which he had shot.

            Inuyasha took deep breaths, blood seeping from every cut on him, through his clothes. Kagome's skin was also covered in cuts; She was unconscious. Inuyasha pulled her closer, into a hug.. He heard her breath, and sighed thankfully.. He then lifted her chin, wiping away some blood, and looked at her face. She looked like she was in so much pain. Worse than him. Pain of the heart, pain of the body. Pain of everything.

            '..Kagome.. Please.. wake up..'

            Seshoumaru was out of sight now, and so, Inuyasha's voice had changed considerably. It was no longer harsh, but has a soft, sweet tone to it. He felt her hand switch and her eyes slowly opened, full of tears. She hugged him tightly. 

            'Inuyasha!!'

            He hugged her bac, staying silent.. He knew Seshoumaru was in league with Naraku now. Why else would he have pushed Kagome in the way.. Inuyasha snarled and then returned to this paridise of holding Kagome in his arms.. 

            Miroku arrived a few minutes later, carrying Sango on his back, but Shippo was still in the forest with Kirara. Inuyasha slowly pulled Kagome off of himself and explain what had happened to them. He then began wiping blood off of Kagome, and ripping his shirt under the red firerat-skinned coat, wrapping her wounds with care. 

            This would be a long fight, he thought, but he would do anything, to protect Kagome, and keep her out of danger.. Even if all he got back was a hug, and a wave goodbye.. As long as she was safe.

*What'd you guys think? I love Seshoumaru, and I hate making him seem evil, but in truth.. HE IS. Heh heh heh. So, I'm not sure how I'm gonna keep going with this. I mean, I'm running out of ideas. Probably just 'cause I'm sick, but I dun wanna keep you guys waiting until I'm not sick. Sooo.. maybe could I get some suggestions? Lemme know! :: Runs off to get more tea. :: *


	4. To Go Back To The Well

   *Siiiiigh.. You guys may not believe me, but I've been sick this whole freakin time that I haven't been writing. Stupid, ne? Anyways, I feel MUCH better now, and my sniffles are to a small amount, soooo :: Pose. :: writing time! I had to go read what I'd already written again. I lost ALL of my ideas, so I'm desperately trying to get them back. X_x Anyways, please comment, and if you have any questions, email me at Flowergirl3108@aol.com or just leave a post. Enjoy! *

Chapter four:

     After the small group had left Sesshoumaru's "castle" they had all remained fairly quiet. Inuyasha had informed Miroku of all that had happened but now kept quiet as not to wake the sleeping Kagome on his back.. 

            Sango had awoken some time ago, and was now talking to Miroku about the currenct circumstances. They both looked worried, and Shippo tried joining in but didn't understand some of what they were saying. 

            Eventually Inuyasha stopped when he heard Kagome try and sit up on his back. She blinked slightly and then crawled off him, sitting on a rock. Miroku made a fire, Shippo went off to get some wood, and Sango went a bit off to find a stream for a possible bath.. 

            " Kagome.. You okay now? "

    .. A long silence passed. 

            "Ne.. Inuyasha.. This would be easier for you, if I went back to my own time.. Wouldn't it? You wouldn't have to worry about me, and you could just focus on getting Naraku and Sesshoumaru.. "

            Inuyasha grimaced slightly. He knew she'd speak of this, and he knew she was right, but he didn't want her to go. He clenched his hand, feeling selfish and nodded.

            Kagome almost felt hurt by this, even though she knew it was true. Why had things tensed so much lately? They used to laugh and make fun of eachother but now everything was so serious.. 

            "Will you bring me back to the well, then..? "

            "Aa."

            The white haired Hanyou nodded, looking at the new flames Miroku had just set up. The monk now looked at Kagome, sighing.

            "I'm sorry you can't be with us this time, Kagome-sama. None of us want you to get hurt, and the chances of that are higher this time. You understand, right? "

            Kagome smiled, nodded cheerfully, almost. She then rubbed her hands, looking at the flames, too. She stared in awe.. Amazing how flames could mirror someone's heart.. They were warm, uncontrollable, unpredictable, and hard to get rid of.. She didn't think she had enough ' water ', so to speak, to put our her burning heart right now. 

            In a movement of bright red clothing, Inuyasha stood. He pulled Kagome up, careful of her wounds, and looked to Miroku. 

            "I'll be back in a while. The bone eater's well isn't too far from here.. "

            Miroku nodded, smirking as the hanyou and the high school girl turned.. He'd spy on Sango while they were gone. 

            A few moments later, the mood had not changed between Inuyasha and Kagome. The wind blew in Kagome's hair, as well as Inuyasha's and he now spoke.. 

            "You.. .. When do you want me to come get you?"

            "I don't know. As soon as I can. .. I'll miss you, Inuyasha."

            His eyes squinted as he continued now, in silence.. Within about thirty minutes they'd reached the bone eater's well. Inuyasha set Kagome down, sitting on the side of it. He looked her over, just in case something happened.. He never wanted to forget her.. Not even if he died. 

            "… .. I'll.. miss you, .. too. "

            Kagome smiled a little at the Hanyou's shyness and hugged him slightly.. She then climbed and dove into the well.. Inuyasha hurried back to Miroku now, and Kagome returned to her world.. .. Or so Inuyasha thought.

*Short chapter, I know, but I'm putting up two tonight, so dun complain! Hehe. So much seriousness.. x_x; Gomen*


	5. A Trap Leading to Naraku

*Wooo.. I'm writing this all tonight, but I thought that last chapter came to a good cliffhanger part. Gomen, gomen. It was just fun to do. ^^; Anyways, how's it coming? I think I'm becoming too serious with Inu/Kag but it's hard not to. I've been in a sappy mood all week so this is just reinforcing it. X_x Blah. Oh well. Please comment! And enjoy the rest! *

Chapter five:

      When Inuyasha arrived back at the fire where the group had previously been, he found Shippo asleep on a bag, and Miroku and Sango no where to be seen. He growled a little and began walking through the thin trees.. He just needed to think, alone.

      Miroku, meanwhile, was standing behind a dark tree. His mischevious ( sp? ) eyes wandering the lake for a sign of Sango. 

      A finger poked into his back suddenly, and he made a small squeal noise before turning around with his staff held out, a serious look on his face. All he found was Sango, absolutely cracking up. She wore only a towel, but it covered her very well. Almost like a large robe. A hand rose to her mouth as she continued laughing. 

      "Looking for me, Houshii-sama?"

      Miroku raised an eyebrow, looking innocent..

      "Why, of course not! I was merely watching out for youkai.. and thinking about how I need a son.. " 

      He let out a mock sigh. Sango laughed again.

      "No, Houshi-sama."

      She then walked off, and Miroku returned to the fire area, sitting down and wondering how he could get Sango…

      A few leaves and pine needles broke under Inuyasha's feet at he walked.. In his hand he held a sakura petal. Though, he wasn't sure why. It'd just fit his mood at the moment and he picked it up, for its beauty reminded him of Kagome.. and Kikyou, for that matter.. He tossed the sakura petal to the ground now, stomping on it.

      "Dammit!! DAMMIT!! DAAA~AMMIT!!"

      Why did women have to be so difficult.. He loved Kikyou, once. But now she was another person. She wasn't his beloved, but a demon of hatred and revenge. He couldn't forgive her, yet he could not get her out of his mind. Had Kagome only appealed to him because of her similarities to Kikyou? No, that couldn't be it.. It couldn't.. 

      ".. no.. "

      He sat on the ground, smacking his fist onto a tree branch. The poor tree wobbled and almost fell over upon the pounding. Inuyasha laid down, and remained there the rest of the night.. Thinking over, and over who he loved.. Who he hated.. And just what he was going to do now.

      In the other world, Kagome's ojii-chan paced before the well. 

      "Meeh.. Where is sheee?! It's been a few days and I'm running out of illnesses!"

      Again, the hunched old man had a newspaper infront of him, looking for sicknesses. 

      Kagome's eyes slid open, though she soon found that she had not returned to her own world as planned.. She now lay on a futon, with a small wooden and cloth sewn pillow under her head. Heavy blanket covered her, and she was wearing more of a kimono outfit now.. The room around her was completely empty, except for a small lamp in the corned. It flicked across the walls, the floor, herself.. This place was serenly quiet, but where was it?

      The sounds of a door opening was heard, and a woman came in.. Well, Kagome imagined it was a woman from the long hair she saw in the shadows, however if she was still in Inuyasha's world, some men had long hair! She heard the person's mouth open as if to speak and then they sat by her side, still shadowed from the flames somehow..

      ".. Who are you?"

      Kagome's speech was quiet, and weakened sounding, but she didn't really feel all that weak.. 

      "I don't think we've met properly, Kagome, is it?"

      ".. Yes.. How do you know my name? Who are you?"

      She questioned again, becoming angry. 

      "I believe you know me as ' Naraku ' "

      Kagome sat up quickly, scooting away from the shadow of her enemy. A sudden glare was upon her face.

      "You.. .. you are and EVIL CREATURE!!"

      She spat, looking for a weapon but, the room was indeed empty.

      "Sh..sh.. sh.. Don't be so loud now, you'll wake my other guests. You won't be harmed at the moment.. I need you for bait. Your time will come, Kagome.. "

      Kagome's glare at that moment probably could've melted glass. Her fists were clenched tightly.. She knew Naraku conned people.. Hell, she could be under his spell right now. This could all be an illusion. Anything could happen.. She curled up.. Thoughts rushed through her overcrowded mind now. Inuyasha would be mad at her for not going back to her world, even though it wasn't her fault.. She'd caused him more and more trouble. Again. Why did she always have to be such a pain? Kikyou was a much better woman. She'd loved him, and had a kind heart. Kagome sniffed slightly as she thought more and more. Naraku smirked hearing this from outside her room where he sat. A blue aura surounded him and a picture showed infront of his torso. 

      Inuyasha was now waking up. He stretched, walking to where the smoke from the fire was now fuming up into the air. A slight halfhearted kick was sent to Miroku and Inuyasha tugged on Shippo's ears to wake him up. Sango he merely dumped leaves on.

      They all sat up, shooting Inuyasha glares. He smirked, looking smug and stood with his arms crossed, waiting to leave.

*Another short chapter! But, think of four and five as one because I wrote them all in the same night. So, yeah. I dunno where this is going. I'm just randomly writing now. Weird. I had nothing else to do and I can't draw tonight worth crappolio. Lemme know whatcha think! Baiiii! *


	6. Miko no Hebi

*Ohohohohoho.. I like the way this story is goiiing now! I sat down last night and brainstormed and figured out exactly where I am so things shouldn't be jumbled around as much now. Hopefully, that is. I have a fanart with a BIIIG spoiler to this fic, and its at:

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=35662 so please check that out, but be warned of spoilers. Okaaay! On with the fic! *

Chapter six:

            Kagome eventually stood up after resting as much as she could. It'd probably been a full day since she'd been at Naraku's place. She didn't know if it was a castle, or just a hut. The style of room seemed to be traditional Japanese, with a sliding door. Just one. She thought she saw a blue light around, outside of the walls a few times, but then it would vanish. 

            Her feet sounded quietly as she walked to the door, and slid it open carefully. She stuck her head out, looking into the hallway, but when she did so, it felt like she'd rammed her head straight into a brick wall. Kagome collapsed and rubbed her head, feeling a bit dizzy. 

            One hand lifted to the now obvious blue shine shadowing the door, and pushed against it. It may have been clear, but it was solid as she could imagine any substance being. And she now had a bump on her head to prove it.

            A form stood infront of her as she began standing back up, and it laughed.. A cold laugh that sounded like an animal howling. Naraku stared at Kagome, his eyes having a similar look to Sesshoumaru's. But when Kagome looked further, she changed her mind. Naraku was at least a thousand times worse than Sesshoumaru. The essence around him made her feel dreadful, and she itched to be rid of the feeling.

            "Did you sleep well."

            There was almost no question tone in his voice. Kagome just stared at him.

            "What do you want with me? Inuyasha will find out about me being here, and he'll kill you once and for all. .. You deserve no less, Naraku."

            "Such harsh words from a lady who's only just met me. I say, Inuyasha knows you're not in your world? How would he know such a thing? I believe he won't figure it out until either he comes close enough to smell you, or he returns to wherever you came from down in the well to get you, and you are not there. Anyways, I have a feeling you won't be too much trouble to me, due to the fact that I have Kikyou with me here. You will now be permitted to leave this room."

            The man snapped and the blue aura slowly drifted to the ground before dissapearing. Kagome just stared.. He'd spoken every single word as if it was a dagger he'd be using to kill her. She decided she'd play into his stupid little game until Inuyasha was here. She just needed to hold out until then..

            Inuyasha finally looked up to the monk who'd been trying to ask him questions all day. Their group had slowed now that the sun had sunken behind clouds and was lowering to the horizon. Sango slumbered on a rock with Shippo and Kirara on her shoulders, and Miroku and Inuyasha kneeled before the open fire.

            "Inuyasha, without Kagome-sama it'll be harder to see and find the Shikon shard. I'll try to help, but it will take longer, for sure. Be ready for anything."

            Inuyasha made a small noise comfirming this, and he laid down. Miroku did also, and they stared at the fire before both fell asleep.

            Kikyou sipper her tea quietly, with Kagome now sitting infront of her. A dark green kimono was on Kagome's form, but the strange design puzzled her. It had a large eye shape cut into the leg, and was made of almost shiney material. It reminded her of snake skin. However, it was the most comfortable piece of clothing she'd ever worn. Kikyou looked up, a dark gaze flowed over Kagome.

            "Inuyasha will not come for you."

            Kagome's fists clenched. The whole three days she'd been at this place, Kikyou had continued to claim Inuyasha had no feelings for her at all. It was beginning to get old. The miko smirked watching Kagome cringe, and set her tea down, standing up and walking out the door. A moment later Naraku came in and took Kikyou's place.

            "Seems Inuyasha has not noticed you're missing. His timing seems to always play into my plans."

            "You're plans are traps. Evil traps that need to be stopped, and Inuyasha will do that!! "

            Kagome threw the tea cup that was infront of her at Naraku. He held up his hand and it melted into dust. She settled down after that, remembering where she was, and who was infront of her.

            "I don't think I understand you, Kagome. Inuyasha fell in love with Kikyou. She betrayed him and he still keeps her in his heart and would not be able to take her life. Yet, he shows the slightest sign towards caring for you and you quiet literally give your heart to him without question. You don't even know his past, who's he's killed, what he's wanted. You won't ever be to him what Kikyou is. "

            Naraku hid his small smile. Kagome would fall for his plan surely. He wasn't even worried about that. .. A small hint of worry lingered in his mind about Inuyasha saving her, however. He knew their feelings. What would happen when Inuyasha came.. He looked up, having decided.

            "I could help you become powerful, Kagome. I know what you yourn for. It's obviously power, or at least the ability to protect yourself and the people you wish to. You wouldn't need to depend on a soul, if you accepted being a youkai.."

            "I'm not a youkai. Stop trying to trick me, it's not going to work."

            "I'm not tricking you. You see those clothes you're wearing? They were made for Miko no Hebi. Priestess of the Snakes. .. You. A priestess.. if she so desires, can form into a youkai with a certain state of mind, and spell. I pray that you think this over. I will not ask you to fight for me. Just, you will know that you owe me for your power. "

            With that, Naraku left the room. Kagome sat, staring at the wall with her eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't this.. ' Miko no Hebi ' person. He was just tricking her.. But, she stared at the eye shape on her kimono. It resembled a snake.. And she –had- felt quiet a bit of power lately. When she held things they seemed lighter, and she seemed to be able to think things more clearly without becoming upset. .. What was happening.. 

            Inuyasha looked up quickly. He'd woken from his sleep state, and could've sworn he'd heard Kagome. She wasn't okay. Wait.. He shook his head. Of course she was okay. She was back in her time, and no one could hurt her. Yes. He was just being overly protective. He imagined she probably liked being away from the group for a bit. A stream of smoke wafted into the air and Inuyasha lifted his head to watch the stars. Something didn't feel right.

* Hyaahahaha. If you've looked at that fanart, you'll probably get part of the future story. This'll be –about- two more chapter, I think. Hope you're enjoying it! Send any comment, flames, question to flowergirl3108@aol.com or just leave a comment. Next chapter will probably be up either tonight or tomorrow. While this plot is still fully in my head. ^^ *


	7. Come to Rescue

*I know, I know, I didn't have this up when I said I would. Infact, I'm like a week late. I'm soo sorry. My brother's throwing this partay so I had to make food and shtuff. Anyways, onwards with this story! I'm gonna try to make Kagome look like a human in one of my next fanarts so I'll post that on my fics if I do it. Thanks so much for reading, I truly appreciate your support of my writing. Oh yeah, people who write flames, please only write productive ones. That is, if you have a complaint about this story, tell me what's wrong so I may be able to fix it in the future. Thanks, again!*

Chapter seven:

      The air around Inuyasha seemed thick. No.. It wasn't thickness, it was the need for Kagome's scent. He'd been having an uneasy feeling since she'd left. A few minutes later the hanyou's built figure was sprinting towards the Bone Eater's Well. He had to KNOW she was fine. 

      Kagome's mother looked up, a slash of worry hinted across her eyes, as she stared to the white haired one infront of her. 

      "She hasn't been back here yet, Inuyasha. Did something happen..?"

      "Well.. eh.. no."

      Inuyasha turned, sprinted back to his own time. So, she hadn't come back. That meant she'd either run off, or been kidnapped. A feeling a rage coursed through his veins and he let out a growl. His Kagome was gone- This was not okay with him.

      Kagome cringed as the much stronger, though dead, Miko stared her down. Kikyou wore a dark expression, as always, but she had a hatred Kagome had never seen before. The priestess obviously knew Inuyasha had realized the lesser girl's absence and was now desperate to find her.

      "He's probably coming just to get the Shikon shards from you."

      ".. No. He's coming to save me. .. "

      Kagome cringed again as Kikyou took a step closer, her fists clenching. She was scared of Kikyou. The Miko had great powers.. and was cold-hearted now. She wished she could've known the woman before she'd lost her soul. Kagome imagined she was probably a pleasant lady.

      Naraku's voice surounded the two females currently staring eachother down. 

      "Kikyou, I need to speak with you. Kagome.. Inuyasha is coming. Let me tell you now that whatever his plan is, it will fall to mine."

      The voice faded, and Kikyou bowed out of the room, walking to Naraku. An evil smile formed over her face and reached her eyes which she closed and proceeded to laugh quietly. Naraku merely smirked at this reaction.

      Kagome perked up at Inuyasha's name. He really was coming for her. Her eyes wandered to the cut out of the snake eye on her kimono. Naraku was just trying to get her to fight Inuyasha.. How stupid of her to even think twice about it. She stood and watched the door. The silver haired hanyou would soon be slashing through the barrier around the room and saving her. 

      Inuyasha's feet raced faster. He'd caught Naraku's scent at the well and jumped in, but was transported elsewhere. It was a land of darkness, where no light came through the powerful clouds above. Lightning hit around him and he dodged the bright bolts. Looming ahead in the shadows of the horizon was a blue-hazed 'castle.' He knew Kagome was inside. 

      Kagome looked up, smiling. She could tell Inuyasha was close.

      "Please, hurry.." 

      The door came sliding open, and Kagome jumped back. It wasn't Inuyasha, but Naraku. A sadistic smile was on his face, and he moved out of the way of the door, showing Kagome out. She did as he said, walking into the hallway, and down to another door. The room she entered had a wide window, about as big as the wall. The front gate to Naraku's castle was there, and Inuyasha was only feet from it. .. But someone else was there, ready to greet him. Kagome whimpered, and closed her eyes but Naraku sighed and crossed his arms, making her open her eyes again and watch. I

      Inuyasha slowed to a stop infront of Kikyou, his eyes wide. Not even looking up to see Kagome, watching from feet above he stood, watching Kikyou. Her name came slowly from his lips, and he looked confused. His mind hazed slightly..

*Buaaaaah! This was an uneventful chatper. Oh well, one left. I'll write it tonight, I think. Maybe. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Baii! *


	8. Braking Mind

*I'm being bad with my updating.. I'm sorry. ;.; Anyways, here is the second to the last chapter! Yeah, I said this was the last, but I changed my mind! ^^; Enjoy *

Chapter eight:

      Kikyou watched Inuyasha with interest as he let his eyes roll over her body. A sorrowful look came over the hanyou's face as he remembered his once-precious Miko was now dead. This woman before him was not her- He knew that. Still, though.. He had promised he'd protect her. Could he really back out of it now?

      Back in the castle, overlooking the couple now staring at eachother, Kagome looked to Naraku. 

      " You're trying to make me watch so I'll team up with you. It won't work!! I.. I might not mean as much to him as she does, but as long as he's happy with how things are, I am! "

      Kagome's eyes were tearing slightly. Every time Inuyasha and Kikyou saw eachother they always ended up in some kind of embrace. Be it hugging, kissing, or talking with their hearts reaching out for eachother but.. something.. someone, in the way. A look a shock appeared on Kagome's face. It was her. If she just.. stopped loving Inuyasha, surely he'd be free to love Kikyou. Sure, she'd make him go to hell with her but if he wanted to.. Then she wanted him to. 

A single tear dripped down her cheek and she turned to watch Kikyou and Inuyasha. If they embraced here.. .. she.. she'd ask Naraku about this Miko no Hebi business so she wouldn't need Inuyasha to find the shards. Then she could give him the Shikon no Tama and leave this place. Once that was over, she'd never return. Never see him. .. Ever.

Kagome shook her head. What had she become?! Thinking she'd betray Inuyasha? She ran a hand through her hair and Naraku noticed her unneasiness, at which he smirked. Kagome looked back to Inuyasha and his Miko, watching with hurt eyes as he took a step closer with one reached out hand.

            " Kikyou.. Why are you with Naraku..? I care about you! Don't you have any emotion for love left in your soul?! " 

            Inuyasha was screaming this. He was so confused.. Everyone was betraying him, or leaving him. It seemed all he had now was Kagome- The one who stayed by him. His mind flip-flopped when he thought of Kagome now, and he put his arm down, looking at Kikyou. They were so similar, yet SO different. 

            "Not for you, Inuyasha. Nothing will be the same. Heh. "

            She smirked, trying not to laugh. Her job was to lure Inuyasha into a kiss. Just one, with Kagome watching. Naraku knew the blue haze of his potion had weakened Kagome's mental state. She'd break any time now, and she'd break even harder and more viciously if she saw the person she loved most.. forgetting her, for Kikyou. 

            ".. I remember how things used to be, though. It's amazing how we've changed. After believing you had betrayed me, my heart can never, and will never be the same. Even now that I know it was Naraku. "

            Inuyasha's fists clenched.. He'd killed Kikyou, essentially. In soul, mind and body. Not literally killing of course, because he hadn't actually made the hit that wounded Kikyou causing her death. But her heart.. must be in so much pain. Inuyasha was falling so easily for Kikyou's trap right now. But how not to trust the one you love, or once loved? 

            "K.. Kikyou. I wish none of that had happened. .. I'm sorry. "

            Inuyasha was in a daze. He didn't sound like himself, he knew. He would NEVER say sorry normally. He smirked in his mind; Of course, he'd heard that love made you do all sorts of strange things. This must've been it. His mind clouded with thoughts of Kikyou while Kagome watched, Inuyasha took another step towards the miko.. His hand reached out and touched her cheek. Coldness.

            She was so cold feeling. He wanted to make her warm again, how she used to be. She'd been so full of life, so loving, so caring. All her wanted was that back. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd taken Kikyou into his arms. Her frail body twitched as she tried to move away but knew her mission, and eventually stopped fighting. 

            "Kikyou.. "

            Their eyes met as Kikyou leaned her head back, and Inuyasha was completely helpless. The eyes.. The only thing left on this woman that made him feel that she once was his beloved. One swift movement and their lips were connected.

            A gasp sounded from Kagome's lips.. Her eyes stinging to let the tears that had welled up, roll down.. She put her hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeating so quickly. It hurt. Physical pain.. She stiffled a sob, but then choked. Her chest felt like it was closing in on her. It hurt to breath. It hurt to blink, even.. 

            Naraku stood in the corned of the room now, his eyes completely on Kagome.

            "Have you figured out that Inuyasha doesn't need or want you, now? "

            " It doesn't make.. sense.. "

            Kagome whimped, now sliding down the wall onto her knees. She didn't understand. Inuyasha had clearing said he'd protect her.. and she –thought- he cared about her. Could all of her thinking been wrong.. ? He only cared about Kikyou, now. She could tell from the look on his face. Her head tilted up and she looked Naraku straight in the eyes, though they burned her soul when she did.

            "I.. .. I want your help. "

            Naraku nodded, hiding his smirk in the shadows that were always around. 

            "And I shall give it, Miko no Hebi.. "

*… THIS CHAPTER WAS COOOORNY. I think I've lost my skillz! Noooo! X_x This is baaad. Anyways, I'm really sorry if it's not coming out good 'cause it's hard to write tonight. I'm like.. tired from soaking in the hot tub all day. Yuck. So, next chapter, is the last! Kagome decides what she's gonna do, and Inuyasha has to face her. Kikyabish isn't gonna be in it too much. XD I hate her, so much.. Well, bye! *


	9. Heart's Test

*Wheeee. Gomen, again for not updating so quickly. My deepest apologies for anyone who had to wait. Not getting too many comments anymore on this, though, so I dunno if anyone's reading this. Please, please comment. I crave them. Anyways, here's the LAST CHAAAPTER. ^^ Enjoy!*

Chapter Nine:

      Inuyasha broke the kiss from Kikyou.. The priestess's kiss had no emotion in it at all, and her lips were far from warm. He removed his hands from her and merely stood there, Kikyou's lips forming slowly into a deep smirk. The hanyou's eyes widened when his mind suddenly began working again.. He'd been under some sort of spell.. He would've never, ever kissed Kikyou in a time like this when Kagome needed help. She could be DEAD for all he knew. Inuyasha charged past Kikyou, giving her only one final glance before rushing into Naraku's castle.

      Kagome, however, had already looked away. Long before Inuyasha realized his terrible mistake, Kagome's heart had turned. The pure power of her love for Inuyasha being broken literally torn her mind. The side of hatred coming up, she'd asked for Naraku's help. He was only too happy to give it, and did so. 

He'd shown her to a courtyard type place in the middle of the castle. There, the floor was covered with dirt and it looked like a few bones. Kagome took a slightly nervous glance to Naraku, but was sure as the mental image of Kikyou flashed in her head that she wanted to do this. Her heart was screaming for her not to, but it also reasoned and said she must. 

As Inuyasha ran into the courtyard, he spotted Kagome standing a took in a breath of relief. He'd been so worried- Though, he reminded himself he hadn't been worried enough to pass through Kikyou. 

Naraku bowed to Inuyasha, standing a few feet infront of Kagome. The hanyou glared with utter hatred as he usually did at this enemy. Kagome's eyes were closed, but she was standing upright. He figured she was alright.

' I believe you've made yet another terrible mistake and fallen into my trap, Inuyasha..'  

Naraku's voice was so secure. He had no fears now. None.. 

' .. What? The only thing I plan on doing is killing your pathetic ass! '

Kagome's eyes shot wide open when he said this. The iris's of her eyes were completely yellow- Similar to Inuyasha's but with more harshness.. A wind swept up from the youki suddenly surrounding her and her hair flew upwards. Soon her body followed, and she was floating in mid-air. The green kimono with the eye shape flowing as she glowed. Slashes sounded as two purple stripes sppeared on her face, and her hair turned more green than blue-ish black. 

            Inuyasha watched in fear.. This, was Kagome..?

            ' K.. Kagome?! '

            He jumped forwards, watching, while Tetsuaiga hung loosely in his hand. 

            Kagome's eyebrows aimed downwards towards the middle, causing her to glare at Inuyasha. In a sudden bright flash of gold, silver, and green, came a loud, piercing hiss sound. They becam louder, and louder as Kagome was completely surounded by this light. After it died down, all that remained was Kagome- Iie, Miko no Hebi. 

            Snakes were draped over her kimono, hanging out from slits, and from the sleeves. Two ribbons had found their way into her hair, as the snakes lifted their heads upon seeing Inuyasha. They all hissed at once, 'causing the hanyou's ears to twitch uncontrollibly. He was left, basically deaf when they'd calmed down. 

            Naraku had stepped to the side, and watch the maginificence he'd created. The creature of hatred, but posesser of power. Two green snakes came rushing towards Inuyasha and he dodged them, then cut them in half. Kagome screamed, clutching her arm as tow large cuts slashed. Where Inuyasha had cut the snakes, Kagome had suddenly been hurt as well. 

            Inuyasha looked at Tetsuaiga.. He'd actually cut Kagome with it, though no directly. She looked up, with more hatred and flew at him, slashing a sword that had materialized in her hand to his Tetsuaiga. His mind raced as he fought the woman he'd trusted.. and possibly even loved. 

            Miko no Hebi's power was more incredible than any youkai he'd ever met.. Even, possibly, Naraku. Any minute now, Kagome might-

            A loud slash was heard, and then all was silent. Kagome had hit Inuyasha, square in the chest. The metal was still embedded only a few inches into his body, and he cringed, pulling it out and pushing her away. Inuyasha stumbled back holding the wound, but then his eyes flared up. Kagome had actually hurt him. He was.. beyond any words that could describe feeling. They both dashed at eachother, hatred in both pairs of eyes.

            Inuyasha jumped up to Kagome's height ( She was still floating ) and began coming towards her, Tetsuaiga outstretched to hit her heart. There was only a moment he could see swishing of fabric, and then felt the sword plunge directly into Kagome's heart. He jerked violently, letting his eyes close and stared there for a minute. 

            '.. In.. .. Inu.. yasha.. '

            His head lifted up when he heard the voice. It was the voice of Kikyou. The priestess had thrown herself infront of Kagome, whom she'd pushed back onto the floor and now lay in an unconscious heap. Inuyasha watched, breathless as Kikyou gave him a small, yet serious smile. Her body began crumbling away and her soul, too, floated away, leaving the Tetsuaiga exactly how it was before he'd started the attack. He landed on the floor, away from Kagome, then began walking towards her. He leaned down and picked her up, stroking her face.

            Kagome flinched when she heard Kikyou's voice inside of her head saying, ' He is yours now. Take care, Kagome. ' She didn't understand. Kikyou hated her, and wanted Inuyasha all to herself. She wanted to keep living, selfishly, and take souls that did not belong to her to use them to energy..

            Naraku stood, apalled. He, for the first time, was without anything to say. He was no longer sure this would work out okay, because he knew Kagome would return to normal after having Kikyou spare her life. In an instant, the evil Naraku was gone with the wind, which whispered harshly at Inuyasha that someday he'd kill him.

            Inuyasha watched Kagome, then looked at her appearance. She'd been so lovely as a human, and sure he'd dreamed of her being a powerful youkai so she could fend for herself but now.. This was not what he wanted because this was not Kagome. Before he could even speak however, her form began returning the normal, and the snakes who'd been nipping at him were fading into dust. Kagome's eyes finally opened and she stared at Inuyasha, speechless.

            '.. I.. '

            Inuyasha hugged her, then pressed his lips to hers, for a brief kiss, however all the passion he'd ever had for Kagome was held up inside of it. She looked at him after this, and held onto the front of his shirt, sobbing. She remembered what she'd done.. How strong her hatred had been. She didn't derserve him, but she knew.. He'd chosen her now. Kikyou had returned to Kagome's body, and she now, for once since Kikyou had been reborn, felt whole. Inuyasha held tightly to his new beloved. 

            He knew they'd run into Naraku again, and again. However one day they would beat him. So that no more people would have to be tested, or toyed with. Some day, Inuyasha thought, he'd kill that bastard with his own claws. With Kagome by his side. 

*Awww, how'd you like it? I had fun writing this chapter. I'm sorry if it seemed kind of rushed, but I'm on a time limit, here. I wanted to finish this ASAP but then I realized what time it was and had to hurry. I also changed some stuff. Kagome as a youkai is SO FRICKIN' COOL in my head, but it was hard to portray. Anyways, let me know what you think please. This took a lot of time and effort. ^^ Yaay, Kikyabish is gooone, man. Okay, I'm off to sleep now. Please look for more of my stories in the future, if you liked this one! *


End file.
